lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Sherlock Holmes: The Video Game
Lego Sherlock Holmes: The Video Game is a lego game based on the 2009 flim Sherlock Holmes and the 2011 film Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. It takes place in Victorian Britain, and is a steampunk genre adventure. The game is mostly about solving logic puzzles and the occasional street fight. There are also dramatic boss fights occasionally. 221-B Baker Street (Game Hub) The hub of the game is an open world hub filled with all the locations like 221 Baker Street, The Bar, London Bridge and more. You can even travel to Sweden or France for other landmarks. Levels Sherlock Holmes Part 1 Level 1: The Cult Hideout Playable Characters: John Watson (Top Hat), Sherlock Holmes Holmes and Watson must find their way through the streets of London and into the underground temple where Lord Blackwood and his minions are preforming another ritual murder. After defeating Blackwood, they hand him over to Inspector Lestrade. Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss, Sub-boss Enemies: Cultist, Acolyte, Cult Agent Sub-boss: Temple Guard Boss: Lord Blackwood (robes) Minikit: Altar Level 2: Blackwood’s Execution Playable Characters: Mrs. Hudson, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes (Dressing Gown), Sherlock Holmes, Lestrade Watson and Mrs. Hudson must find all of Sherlock Holmes’ lost items and give them to him, and then open the blinds to get him to leave his room. Sherlock and John must then get to Lord Blackwood’s prison and round up all the escaped inmates. Then they take Blackwood to his execution, where they discover that the execution platform is broken. Once they fix it, Lord Blackwood experiences a short drop and a sudden stop. Sherlock and John then leave for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Level type: Puzzle Enemies: N.A. Minikit: Guillotine Level 3: Out for Dinner Playable Characters: Sherlock Holmes (formal) John Watson, Mary Watson, Sherlock Holmes (Boxer), Irene Adler Watson and Sherlock find their way to a nice diner in London where they meet with Watson’s fiancée, Mary. They do some activities in the restaurant and then help fix the kitchen, and make their meal, as the chef has difficulties with a new employee. Afterwards, they all sit down to eat, but Holmes upsets Mary and makes her leave. Watson also becomes unhappy and leaves. Sherlock tries to point out that John has a prize-fighting match, but he’s already gone. Holmes decides to fill in, and finds himself facing a brute. However, with some help from Irene Adler, Holmes manages to defeat the giant. He then leaves for Baker Street. Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Enemies: Bar goon, Street thug Boss: Prize-fighter Minikit: Dinner Tables Level 4: Irene Adler Chase Playable Characters: Irene Adler (casual), Sherlock Holmes (casual), John Watson (Top Hat), Sherlock Holmes (Circus Disguise) Sherlock is surprised to find that upon returning to Baker Street, Irene Adler is already there. She reveals that she came in a cab and then they get into 221 B, only to find that Mrs. Hudson’s dog is missing. They find the dog and return it, then Adler and Holmes talk about a missing man, Reordan. Adler then leaves as Watson enters, and Holmes quickly puts on a disguise so that he and Watson can follow her. They pursue her through the streets of London, and finally find her conversing with a shadowy figure (Professor James Moriarty) about Reorden. Level type: Vehicle, Puzzle, Brawl, Puzzle Boss Enemies: Street thug, Moriarty Agent Boss: Moriarty (fedora) Minikit: Carriage Level 5: Doom Tomb Playable Characters: Sherlock Holmes (Fedora), John Watson (Top Hat), Inspector Lestrade Watson and Holmes are summoned to Blackwood’s tomb by Inspector Lestrade, who tells them that a night watchman claimed to have seen Lord Blackwood rise from the grave. They take a cab over to the cemetery, where they are greeted by Lestrade. They talk to the witness, and then venture into Lord Blackwood’s tomb, since the police are too scared. The police do, however, help them remove the coffin. They open the coffin and are surprised to find that Rearden’s dead body is inside. They are then attacked by four of Blackwood’s men riding on barrels to erase the evidence. Level type: Puzzle, Boss Enemies: N.A. Boss: Four Cult Agents on rolling barrels Minikit: Tomb with cross-shaped gravestone Part 2 Level 1: Dredger Fight Playable Characters: Sherlock Holmes (Fedora), John Watson Sherlock and Watson proceed to the home of Rearden. They find a small room full of experiments, but are interupted in the middle of their investigation by two cult agents standing on each other, pretending to be a large person. Holmes and Watson then see another tall shadow, but realize too late that it is actually a dangerous man this time named Dredger. They fight for a little while, and the agents run away. Holmes and Watson pursue Dredger to an indoor dry-dock, where they brawl again. Dredger makes his escape by smashing the support structure of a large ship, causing it to slide into the water. This creates a diversion and Dredger gets away. Sherlock and Watson then are met by a man named Sir Thomas Rotheram who tells them about the secret magic society. Sherlock Holmes decides to investigate further about Lord Blackwood’s “magic.” Level Type: Puzzle, Boss, Puzzle Boss, Brawl Enemies: Street Thug, Cult Agent Boss: Dredger (you fight him twice, once in the middle of the level and once at the end) Minikit: Turtle Level 2: Sir Thomas’s Death Playable Characters: Inspector Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes Thomas Rotheram is murdered by seemingly mystical ways in his bathtub. Sherlock Holmes comes in to investigate, and discovers a series of secret backrooms. After finding their way through a series of these rooms, Holmes and Lestrade stumble upon a store room of magical items. They gather a few items to open a secret passage into a small temple. Level Type: Puzzle Enemies: N/A Minikit: Sphinx Level 3: On the Right Track Playable Characters: Sherlock Holmes (Fedora), John Watson, Irene Adler (Facility) Sherlock and John find their way into a slaughter-house where pork is produced. However, they are attacked by a few of Blackwood’s Henchmen. They manage to defeat them, but find that Irene Adler has been captured. They manage to narrowly save her from death and then attempt to escape from the facility. However, Watson is caught in an explosion and Holmes and Adler escape without him. Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Timer Enemies: Cult Agent, Cultist Minikit: Steamboat Level 4: On the Run Playable Characters: Sherlock Holmes (Casual), John Watson (Battle Damaged), Irene Adler (Facility) Holmes visits Watson in the hospital, disguised as a doctor. After having a brief encounter with Mary, he leaves and takes off his disguise. He meets Irene Adler and they see a wanted poster with Sherlock’s face on it. He rips it off and hides it in a trash can, and then he and Irene make their way carefully through the streets to an abandoned house. Sherlock constructs a magic circle with Adler’s help, and thinks for a while before falling asleep. When he wakes up, Watson is in the house as well. However, the police knock on the door, and they all try to make a desperate escape. John escapes with Irene, but Holmes is caught by the police and taken away. Inspector Lestrade brings him to see Lord Coward in his office, however, Holmes uses the science of deduction to prove to Lestrade that Coward is evil, and on the side of Blackwood. Coward locks the door and pulls a gun on them, but accidentally drops a map revealing the location of the final murder: Parliament. Holmes and Lestrade manage to trick him into dropping a chandelier on his own head, and then take the key and escape. They are held up by guards, but manage to escape out of a window. Below, they find Watson in a steamboat in the river waiting for them, and so they drop off Lestrade and meet Irene Adler at the entrance to the sewers beneath parliament. Level Type: Puzzle, Boss, Brawl Enemies: Cult Agent, Guard, Policeman Boss: Lord Coward Minikit: Magic Circle Level 5: Mastermind Melee Playable Characters: Irene Adler (Facility), Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Sherlock, Irene, and John enter the sewers. After navigating through to a room containing a machine that will poison the parliament members, they must dispatch the cultists guarding the weapon. However, they receive an unexpected visit from Dredger. After disabling the machine and defeating the giant, they congratulate themselves. However, Irene Adler suddenly grabs the machine part and runs away. Holmes gives chase while Watson watches his back. Holmes pursues Adler to the top of the unfinished Tower Bridge, where they are both ambushed by Blackwood. After entangling him in the rigging, Holmes takes the machine component from Adler. However, Blackwood then frees himself (except for a piece of rope around his ankle) and shoves Irene off the side down onto a scaffolding platform. Holmes then grapples with him, but Blackwood kicks him to the edge and takes the machine part. He attempts to shoot Holmes and make his getaway, but Holmes manages to grab the rope tied to his leg and throws it off the bridge, dragging Blackwood backwards to the edge. Holmes takes the machine component and deduces the tricks behind Blackwood’s so called sorcery. He then cuts the rope and saves Blackwood from being pulled off the edge by the weight of the rope. Blackwood then attempts to attack him, however, he trips and crashes into a crane, dropping a large block onto the bridge, splintering the wooden planks. Blackwood falls through and dangles by his ankle from a chain. Holmes leaves him there and goes to check on Adler. Finding her ok, he questions her on her “employer.” She tells him about Moriarty, although rather reluctantly. With that done, Sherlock goes to seeks out Watson and the two talk to Inspector Lestrade. He then explains that Moriarty snuck into the sewers while they were busy and stole a different component of the machine. Level type: Brawl, Sub-boss, Puzzle Boss Enemies: Cult Agent, Cultist, Street Thug Sub-boss: Dredger Boss: Lord Blackwood Minikit: Tower Bridge Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows Part 1 Level 1: A meeting with Irene Adler Playable Characters: Holmes (Bald Disguise) and Irene Adler. After several mysterious explosions, Holmes decides to find Irene Adler. When you try to talk to her market, she notes that are being followed. The goal is to walk through the market and mislead the mens. Then they must go to the museum and prevent a new explosion, locking the pump in the sarcophagus. Enemies: Thugs Minikit: Tent of Fish Level 2: The Quest of Sherlock Holmes Playable Characters: Watson (Blue scarf), Gladstone, Holmes (masked), Mycroft Holmes, Holmes (Bachelor), Watson (Bachelor) Madam Simza Heron. Watson arrives at 221-B Baker Street and finds Holmes and will look for him around the house. He and Gladstone must seek Holmes and deflect the arrows he lauches. After finding Holmes, he poisions Gladstone, and he and Watson have to find a cure. After curing it, Gladstone stumbles on the timeline of Holmes. Then he and Watson have to back it and dressing up to go to the bachelor party. In the Bachelor, the cards are gone from the poker table, and also Holmes. Watson and Mycroft should look for the cards in the looby to play. Meanwhile, Holmes and Simza are busy with a assassin. He and Simza should put the letters of the sort that disappeared on the table and then find a way to stop the assassin in melee. After the melee, and the bachelor, they go away, plus the Watson's car is broken. Mycroft and Holmes has created a gasoline to make the car go in order to leave. Enemies: Drunks. Boss: Assassin. Minikit: Poker table. Level 3: Honeymoon. Playable Characters: Watson (Drunk), Holmes ( Wedding), Bagpipe, Watson (Wedding), Mary (Wedding), Holmes (woman disguise), Mary, Watson (Blue scarf). After the Bachelor, Watson and Holmes filly arrive at the Wedding. Holmes can't wake Watson, so he ask help to the bagpipe, but his pipe is broken. He and Holmes has to fix it to get Watson agreed to the Wedding. Before entering in the Curch, Watson must wear a decent outfit. He and must find new clothes for the Wedding. Already in Wedding, the alliances are gone! John and Sherlock must find beyond alliances, find severall others things that people have lost beyond the courch. After finding the alliances and get Married, John and Marry go to a train journey. The train's whell is broken, he and his wife must find a new whell and still have to find the cabin's key into the train. After accommodate, Marry disappears and a somewhat female Holmes appears. Watson and Holmes must dodge the bullets of Moriarty's henchmen and finally pave the way to Paris. Enemies: Train's Guards Boss: Gun guard Minikit: Cabin Bathroom. Level 4: An imminent threat. Playable Characters: Watson (Very English), Holmes (Gypsy), Madam Simza Heron. After arriving in France, Holmes and Watson arrive in a Gypsy camp, and when they stepped on it, things were stolen from Watson. He and Holmes must recover them and enter the Simza Heron's tent. In the Heron's tent, she asks for a cups of tea, witch is working to get two. The gypsy camp, finally to the Paris. Watson, Holmes and Simza have to find a manufacturer of pumps and trying to prevent another explosion. Enemies: Thugs Boss: Colonel Sebastian Moran. Minikit: Stage Level 5: The Tower. Playable Characters: Simza Heron, Holmes (Gypsy) and Watson (Very English). Differences Between the Game and the Film Note: Many differences exist to either a) Make the game more co-op friendly, b) Make the game more kid friendly, c) Make the game more gameplay and less cutscene, or d) Add an element of lego humour to the game Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Watson and Holmes navigate to the underground hideout together *The slightly deaf guard fights both Holmes and Watson *Lord Blackwood puts up a fight *Blackwood's sacrifice has swirly eyes and does not writhe in agony as she attempts to stab herself *Holmes loses a few of his trinkets (a magnifying glass, a pipe, a pistol, a knife, a letter, and a box) and refuses to leave his room until they are found *Watson forces Holmes to go outside by opening the blinds and blinding him with light until he flees his room *Multiple criminals have escaped from their cells and are hiding in different places when Holmes goes to meet Blackwood *The scafold where Blackwood is to be hanged is broken, and Watson and Holmes have to fix it *Holmes, Watson and Mary help the chef at the resteraunt find lost items so he can cook them their meal *Irene Adler assists Holmes in defeating the prizefighter. *Watson follows Holmes in his pursuit of Adler *Holmes and Watson drive carriages after Moriarty *Moriarty fights the duo for a short period of time, then runs away with Adler *Holmes, Lestrade and Watson actually enter Blackwood's tomb and discover the body has been replaced *Holmes, Watson, and the police are attacked by four cult agents, who roll around on barrels trying to crush them Nintendo D.S. Version In the Nintendo DS version, the levels are all the same, except simplified and with minigames. Also, many bosses are done as "Fights," where the boss will have a picture of a boxing glove and a shield above their head. Upon punching the boss, the player will enter a fight. On the touch screen, the player will have to flick down if they see an exclamation mark appear on their head to duck under a blow. If the mark appears near their feet, they will have to flick the stylus up to dodge the blow. The boss will stop and defend after a varying amount of attacks. The player will then have to see if they are blocking high or low. If they are in the low block position, the player will tap the opponent's head and their character will land a punch. If the boss is in the high block position, the player must tap the target's feet and the character will punch them lower down. Both sides have different amounts of hearts depending on the boss (ex. While fighting Moriarty, the player will have 3 hearts while Moriarty has 8, whereas when fighting the temple guard, the player has 5 and the guard has 2). Minigames Sherlock Holmes #Running down stairs: The player must charge down the stairs while avoiding obstacles #Drive cab to Blackwood's execution: Same as most DS vehicle levels #Fight with strongman: The player must repeatedly tap B until they overpower the opponent, then press the right buttons to slap and kick correctly Category:Unfinished Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games Category:Video Games based on Movies